


wooyeol - rain is falling

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [19]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Wooyeol love in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - rain is falling

It’s sort of a special place, enclosed and set in a completely different time from the rest of the world, but Sungyeol only ever gets the sixty seconds it takes from the elevator to rise from the first floor to the fifth. It doesn’t work if he’s going down or going to a floor that isn’t to the fifth, so he honestly only has that entire minute to try and get to know Nam Woohyun as much as he can.

Nam Woohyun is a journalist. He’s twenty-four years old and works on the seventh floor. He doesn’t get much sleep at night and some days wakes up with a cow-lick, which he winds up coming to work with. Some mornings, he brings Sungyeol a cup of coffee from the bakery around the corner and it tastes a little sweeter than what Sungyeol likes, but he’s always too shy to say so because Woohyun really seems to enjoy the mornings where he can give Sungyeol something to keep. 

The only reason Sungyeol hasn’t asked Nam Woohyun out is the fact that they only have the sixty seconds in the elevator. The fifth floor to Sungyeol is the seventh floor to Woohyun. The bakery around the corner to Woohyun is a pet grooming salon to Sungyeol. The year on the calender is 2015 to Sungyeol and the year on the calender is 2005 to Woohyun. They’re ten years and two floors apart and Sungyeol falls in love after forty-something sixty seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
